Yuu, This Is Farewell
by AnnurTsubaki
Summary: . Well, it's not farewell if you say that, Yuu. Don't go and turn my life upside down, please?


**A/N: Please insert the famous 'I do not own D-Grayman bla..bla..bla..'**

.. **o0o..**

And so this started as a crush. We board the same train each and every morning, flashing smiles each time we cross each other's path. And you would always sat there at the exit, ready to stormed out of the train arriving at your- no- _our_ destination. I had always watched you from afar. I saw the way you smiled, the way you were anxious, and even the way you were mad- _God knew of what_ \- I still thought that you were amazing.

Did you remember the day I sat beside you near the exit? I saw you texting with someone. You were grinning and I remembered how much it ache my heart to see a glimpse of your text – "Take care, honey." I assumed that was your girlfriend, seeing how much you enjoy the texting.

And did you remember the other day? It was drizzling when I arrived at the station. The train was delayed, and so were you. My parasol was soaked. Truthfully, I could not resist from eyeing the whole station, looking for you. But then, you broke my heart again by walking side by side with a gorgeous lady, giggling and talking gleefully. I assumed she was that woman. You looked happy. And my heart ached. Again.

The next day, I sat beside you again in the train. And I trailed behind you, much to my delight. It was then that I knew where your workplace was - right beneath my office, just a floor below – Level 3. I was pleased. At the very least, we share the same office building. I felt like I could feel your presence through the elevator and the hallway. Pathetic, was I? Well then, I hoped for a better day ahead.

 **..o0o..**

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, okay?!" I stumbled in front of the exit. You. _You_ pushed me!

"I'm sorry. Someone pushed me. Are you okay?" You extended your hand, helping me to stand. I blurred, nodding my head a few times like an idiot. "Your knee's scratched. Here, use this." I flinched when you put the patches on my knees. What was that supposed to mean? We were not even acquainted. You should not be this intimate with me!

"Th-thank you..."

"No big deal. I am the one pushing you down, right?" And with that said, I saw myself melting away at your stunning smile. How could someone be this enticing?

"If I'm not mistaken, we work in the same building. Yours is on level 4, right? Let's walk together shall we?" That smile again! Could you please stop making me fluttered?

"O-okay..."

 **..o0o..**

It had been a week since that encounter. I could feel that you were growing more accustomed to my presence, yet we both still did not know of our names. I intended to ask you, yet I never found a perfect time for it. And you never even asked mine, though.

It started to rain again after my work hour ended. I was stuck at the lobby, unable to proceed to the station with my fragile parasol. It was intended for shade and not for rain, as a matter of fact. I almost curse myself for having brought that parasol instead of a more practical umbrella.

"Hey, enjoying the rain are you?" There came your voice as you stood beside me. I saw you looking at my parasol, grinning. Wait, did you just _grin_?

"Let's go. We'll miss the train if we don't hurry." Grabbing my left hand, you led me to the train station, running like hell, avoiding the rain. And we were lucky to be inside the train exactly before the door shut. You laughed, rubbing away the remnants of the rain on your shirt. "That was fun."

"I'm soaked." I said, looking at myself. Suddenly you stop laughing. Did I say something wrong?

"Sorry. I should have asked you first before dragging you like that. And I don't even know your name. Hahaha." There you go, laughing again.

"You never asked. I thought you aren't interested. I'd like to know your name, though. That is, if you don't mind." I was not in my right mind. I was absolutely _definitely_ out of my mind. Oh,no!

"Of course I won't mind. I'm sorry, I should have asked. My name is Yuu. Kanda Yuu. Pleased to meet you..."

"Alma. You can call me Alma."

 **..o0o..**

Kanda Yuu, did you remember the day we went on a date? It was not a date to you, but to me it was, although it was just going out for a drink. I even clad myself in my most beautiful dress, hoping that it might catch your eyes. You just stared, not even bothered to utter a word. I knew I might have gone overboard with the dress, seeing that we were just going for a drink. I couldn't help it. I was hopeless.

"I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with me. I...I don't know. I mean.." I was trying to find the suitable words to explain to you that I should have not wear anything fancy if it would only distract you from being comfortable around me. But no words crossed my mind.

"Why would you say that? I'm perfectly fine. Nothing uncomfortable. Are you okay?" You asked me. Perhaps you could sense my nervousness. Of course I would be nervous. I was on a date with you; the one I had a crush on, and _the_ you who was someone else's boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't think I should go out with you like this." The words glided smoothly from my lips. I was suicidal. That was not supposed to be spoken on our date - no – our _meeting_.

"And why was that?"

"Your girlfriend might be mad." Fidgetting, I was poking the ice in my drink in hope of hearing something like 'I don't have a girlfriend.' But that was too pleasing, wasn't it?

"I don't have a girlfriend." Did I hear you right? It was like you could read through my mind. Yuu, were you a psychic?

"Never mind. Forget everything I said." I did not want to put myself on cloud nine with just a few words from you. I might stumbled hard at the truth.

"No. Tell me. When did I have a girlfriend?" You spoke sternly. Even your gaze was terrifying me. As if I had uttered forbidden words.

"I...I used to see you with a woman."

"Are you talking about the day I was late? That was not my girlfriend. She is my Assistant Supervisor. Her boyfriend is working on Level 4 just like you. Now, are we clear?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should have asked me instead of having these wild assumptions. It's not good."

"I'm sorry...again."

I was glad that that evening did not turn out to be disaster. I was enjoying the fact that you were keeping me accompany so much. I guessed I was lucky that that was not the end. Later on we met on several more occasions, both growing fond of each other with every meeting. Yet, I felt insecure. It was like something was not right. Like it was going to end when it wasn't even started.

..o0o..

Kanda Yuu, my premonitions were right. We had to go our separate way soon. Now that our company had merged, my superiors had decided to send me to the Asian branch to help with the company's expansion. I heard they would send someone from your side too. As much as I wanted to tell you, I found myself unable to find a perfect timing for it, just like it had always been. And to think that we were not officially together, yet.

All the feelings for you that I had stored up inside me would never find their way to you, I guess. Just like this confession would never find its way to you. I prayed for your well being. And I prayed that we might someday find our way together again. As Iovers, perhaps. I would cherish the time we spent together as it was precious to me. And so, this is good bye. So long, Yuu...

...

"What bullshit is this, Alma?! Why didn't you tell me you're going to the Asian branch?!" Yuu, I swore I had no idea how my confession ended up at your hand. And you were mad, at me.

"Yuu, I wanted to tell you. But I...I can't. I don't know how to." I felt like crying. There you were, standing in front of me with raging eyes.

"You know what have you done? I turned down the transfer letter 'cause I don't want to go there. At least not without you! You should have told me!"

"Wh-whaaat? You...you're going too..Yuu?"

"Darn. How can I take back the offer? I shouldn't have declined. Urgh!"

"Yuu..."

"What?"

"About the transfer thing, they say I can choose my partner. Should I choose you?" Blushing heavily, I gained the courage to ask you. Perhaps it was time, to start thinking of what the future might bestow upon us. And perhaps, I should take the first step towards a better relationship with you.

"Well, you should. It's an order. From me, that is." You grinned. It was decided then. We would start anew. The company's merging could be a symbolic to our merge too, I guess. And Yuu, thank you for being with me. Always.


End file.
